


Breakfast Terror

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dadnitas, Gen, How to bathe your flood, Sticky Flood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Terror wakes up after all the other Floods more often than not anymore due to having nightmares at night. After one such morning, Vanitas makes sure it gets a good breakfast to start the day off right and ends up having to bathe his sticky creature.
Relationships: Flood & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Breakfast Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just thought this was cute

Terror climbed up onto the table, letting out a yawn as it settled in on top of the table. It had woken up late compared to the rest of its siblings and Vanitas had gone to check on it after it hadn’t joined the rest of his small creatures for breakfast. He sat down in one of the chairs and poked its belly to get its attention, listening to the squeak it let out in surprise.

“No tickles papa!” Terror grumbled while covering its belly with its arms. 

“Fine, no tickles. You hungry?” Vanitas asked, petting his smallest Flood’s head softly.

Terror nodded excitedly, holding its arms up to be picked up. The keyblade wielder picked up his small creature and set it in the kangaroo pouch on his sweater while he walked over to the fridge to show the unversed what its options were for breakfast. A tiny paw pointed to the still warm leftover waffles Aqua had made earlier in the morning for the small creature collective. 

“How many do you want?” Vanitas asked while he pulled the plate of waffles from the fridge, setting them on the counter while he gathered up the syrup and a bowl of mixed fruit he’d prepared for his smallest Flood knowing it needed more to grow than its siblings.

“Two papa?” Terror asked while looking up at its master with excitement shining in its eyes. 

“Alright.” 

Vanitas set his small creature back on the table, grabbing a plastic plate from the cabinet before prepping the plate while Terror watched him excitedly. He knew how much his Flood loved syrup and looked it straight in the eye while he poured an unholy amount of maple syrup over the two waffles. The look on its face made getting some of the syrup on his hand worth it as he placed the plate and the small bowl of fruit on the table in front of Terror before handing it a fork.

“Eat up.” Vanitas ordered while he sat back down in his chair, watching to make sure the Flood didn’t choke on the food.

Terror grabbed a blueberry from the small bowl of fruit, popping it into its mouth happily before starting to cut into its warm fluffy waffles. Vanitas watched as the Flood ate its breakfast, knowing exactly how this was going to end when the little unversed set its fork down and started tearing into its waffles with its bare paws. He stood up to grab a kitchen towel and picked up the little creature with it so he wouldn’t have to touch its sticky fur. 

“Papa no!” Terror squeaked and wiggled in surprise, kicking a little to try and get away. 

“Stay still, you’re all sticky.”

The Flood stopped wiggling, seeming to pout as its master carried it to the bathroom. Vanitas held his unversed under his arm as he turned on the water in the tub and checked to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold for the small creature before setting it inside the tub. He turned the knob to set the water to run through the shower wand and grabbed it with one hand as he removed the towel from his spoiled creature of darkness with the other hand and started to spray it down with the warm water. Terror covered its antennae with its tiny paws and closed its eyes, staying still so its master could wash it. It could feel Vanitas lathering its fur with the baby shampoo he used to clean its fur since it had sensitive skin. Vanitas could hear his unversed let out a squeak and moved the water so it could open its eyes.

"What?" 

"Papa, splash!" Terror begged, waving its sudsy arms as its eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Let me rinse you off first, then you can play in the tub." Vanitas replied as he covered its eyes with one hand and started to spray the shampoo off of it. 

Terror chittered excitedly, staying still so it could be rinsed off. Once all the shampoo was rinsed off his tiny Flood, Vanitas turned the knob to change the water from coming out of the faucet and dropped the stopper into the drain to allow the tub to fill with water. The small creature let out an excited squeak as it reached for its rubber duck and splashed around in the waist deep water while its master turned off the water and sat down beside the tub.

"Feel better now?" Vanitas asked, propping his elbow on the edge of the tub as he settled in with his chin on his palm.

"Thank you papa!" Terror chittered as it hugged its rubber duck before going back to playing in the water. 


End file.
